


13 Days of Halloween - Skeletons

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Sam are newlyweds who find a nasty surprise in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Days of Halloween - Skeletons

“Okay, but we’re going to need at least an extra day to put everything in place.”

“Kevin…”

“I mean it, Sam. I think we should start with the kitchen and move into the…”

Kevin squealed in surprise when Sam lifted him up. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, his face only inches away from his husband’s. His husband. It was so strange, yet comforting to call him that, Kevin thought as Sam sat him on the kitchen counter and kissed him.

“There’s plenty of time to order,” Sam laughed. “We’re going to be here for a very… very… long time,” he added, punctuating every word with a kiss on Kevin’s neck.

“Mmh… how long exactly?”

“The rest of our lives, if I have anything to say about it.”

The thought ignited a warm, happy feeling across Kevin’s chest. He forgot about the boxes still littered all across the living room, he forgot about everything that they still had to do before the house could actually become a home. Hanging onto Sam’s neck as he carried him to their would-be bedroom, he figured it already was.

 

* * *

 

Being married at twenty-two to a man that was twelve years his senior had not been part of Kevin’s plan for his life. He had planned to graduate from a good music school and eventually become the youngest Principal Double Bass of the New York Philarmonic. Pretty simple plans, in comparison to the plan he had to become the first openly gay Asian American President when he was fifteen. A caffeine addiction and two nervous breakdowns at age sixteen had taught him that sometimes plans could change, and that wasn’t a bad thing.

But that didn’t mean that, when face with the choice, he was willing to give up on his dream for a guy. Even if the guy was someone as gentle, smart and sexy as Sam.

Not that it had been easy to sit in front of Sam and tell him he was moving to New York, but…

“It’s Julliard, Sam,” Kevin had said, trying not to let the sadness in Sam’s face deter him. “It’s a once in a lifetime chance. I can’t pass it up.”

“I understand that,” Sam had said. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”

Because of course he wouldn’t.

“We can… chat every day,” Kevin had proposed. “We can make it work…”

“No,” Sam had cut him off. “I don’t want a long distance relationship.”

Kevin was pretty sure he could hear his own heart breaking for a full second before Sam grabbed his hand and looked at him in the eye.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Kevin had startled. “But…”

“I can take the Bar Exam in New York. It won’t be a problem,” Sam had continued, his eyes beginning to light up again at the idea. “We could get our own place, we…”

“Stop, stop,” Kevin had begged, not because he didn’t like that idea, but because he was too overwhelmed by how much he liked it. “You’re saying you want to move in with me?”

“I’m saying I want to marry you,” Sam had replied bluntly. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you for a while… Kevin?” he’d asked, because Kevin had suddenly got so still he’d looked almost catatonic. “You don’t have to answer now, I don’t…”

It had taken Kevin a second or two, but he’d finally got up his chair to practically jump in Sam’s arms. His answer, of course, had been a thousand time yes.

They’d got married that summer and after a two-week honeymoon in Venice (the one in Europe, courtesy of Linda, Kevin’s mom), they were back in the States looking for a place to live. Sam wanted it to be somwhere they could keep a dog (of course) and Kevin just wanted a place where he could play without disturbing the neighbors. It had taken a while, but finally they had found a nice house for themselves that was a little far away from Kevin’s school. He didn’t particularly mind, because that meant he had the chance to carpool with Sam.

Yes, none of this had been part of his plans. But that night, as he cuddle up to his husband in their mattress, Kevin figured this was much better anyway.

 

* * *

 

There was a noise above his head at some point during the night, like something heavy hitting the floor. Kevin raised his head, groggily, not entirely sure if he had actually heard the noise or if he had imagined it. He turned around, but Sam was sleeping so soundly Kevin didn’t have the heart to wake him up and make him go check what it was.

So he buried his face in Sam’s neck and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kevin agreed to wait until the following day, when the rest of their furniture arrived, before giving into his pernicketiness.

“We should put the couch here, and the library over here,” Kevin said, pointing at different parts of the living room. “Do you think we should get new curtains? These ones don’t match the room’s colors.”

“Maybe we could paint the room,” Sam suggested, as he taped some boxes closed.

“It’s going to be much easier to get new curtains,” Kevin insisted.

“Those were a present from Jody,” Sam reminded him.

Kevin shudder at the idea his mom’s best friend would find out they had decided not to use her wedding present at all.

“Let’s just paint the room,” he agreed.

Sam chuckled and picked up the box.

“I’m going to put this in the attic. Don’t start moving furniture without me.”

“Oh, you know there’s no one I’d rather move furniture with,” Kevin said, with a little wink.

“Flirt.”

There was also the fact that Sam was much taller and stronger than Kevin, so he couldn’t have moved furniture without his husband even if he had wanted to. But what he could do was cooking a bitching lunch for them to share as their first actual meal in their first actual home.

Well, maybe he could just order some, he thought with a grimace once he remembered their fridge was basically still empty. He was wondering if Sam would like pizza when…

… there was loud crush upstairs and a shout that made Kevin’s hair stand on end.

“Sam?!” he shouted.

He dashed upstairs without thinking twice, his heart pounding in his chest and fear clouding his mind. Had something happened to him? It couldn’t have, not that day, not there, he had to…

“Sam!” he called again as he burst though the trap door.

Sam was sitting on the attic’s floor, eyes wide open and breathing heavily. The box he was carrying was on the floor, still closed, but Kevin was pretty sure its contents were shattered beyond repair. But all that was secondary. He ran towards Sam and kneeled in front of him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, completely terrified. “Sam, what…?”

Sam pointed ahead with a trembling finger, and Kevin looked, he almost fell on his ass too.

There was a skeleton lying across the floor. A literal, human skeleton, dressed in rags that must have been clothes at some point decades before. It was lying in what appeared to be the debris of a part of the wall that had collapsed. With what was left of his rational mind, Kevin understood that was the noise he had heard the night before.

They stayed for a moment, completely still, looking at it in disbelief. Then Sam sank his face in his hands.

“Kevin, I am going to sue our real estate agent.”

Kevin cracked up. It was probably not the sanest reaction to have when discovering a mummified skeleton in the attic of your new house, but things were rarely like one expected them to be.

They called the police because Sam was certain that just disposing of it was illegal, and Kevin wanted to know who the hell the guy that poor guy was. Turned out he was a man that had vanished decades before, whose wife had run away with a priest. Everybody had assumed the husband had committed suicide or started a new life elsewhere, but now it seemed pretty obvious the lovers had disposed of him right there.

“It’s like an Edgar Allan Poe tale,” Kevin commented.

“You could afford to be a little less excited about it,” Sam replied, obviously already redacting the citation for their agent in his head.

If it had been a horror movie, this was probably the ominous sign that warned there was something fishy going on in the house, but neither of them was superstitious. And besides, Linda sent them a friend of hers named Pamela Barnes to cleanse the house of bad energies. Kevin wasn’t certain it worked, but at least the place smelled of sage for days on end afterwards.

In the end, Sam didn’t sue anybody. A couple of newspapers interviewed them, they were cited in a couple of websites about creepy and curious things, but the novelty died down soon enough. Which was a good thing, because Kevin always enjoyed the face people made when he told them in the most casual tone:

“Oh, yes, we found a dead guy here when we just moved in.”

“How long are you going to keep telling that story?” Sam asked, but despite all his head shaking, it was obvious he was amused at how horrified everybody was.

“The rest of our lives,” Kevin shrugged. “If I have anything to say about it.”

Sam always laughed and kissed him until they were both out of breath.


End file.
